De Competencias y Declaraciones
by Min.Akane.Akatsuki
Summary: Para Eren Yeager perder no es una opción, más si sumamos una derrota por manos de su mejor amigo y rival Levi Ackerman. Eren hará lo posible para que eso no vuelva a ocurrir, pero… ¿Qué pasara cuando sus planes se vean afectados por la culpa de cierto pelinegro? Para la Convocatoria de Fanfics de la página Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones


Hola, hola… aquí Min Akane se reporta con un one-shot acuoso, patrocinado por la sensual página Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones y claro mi imaginación xD

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor que es hajime Isayama.

* * *

Capitulo único

…

\- 3… 2… 1… ¡FUERA! – sonó la potente voz a través de los altoparlantes, iniciando así, la competencia.

Si más que decir, saltaron hacia la piscina, la adrenalina del momento era caótica, Eren Yeager tenía como único objetivo ganarle a Levi Ackerman, su más grande rival dentro de las competencias de natación. Hace un año que no se veían en una competencia, ya que Levi lo eliminó de las regionales pasadas sin ningún esfuerzo y, el que fueran amigos y se conocieran desde pequeños no aminoraban las ganas de Eren de restregarle en la cara que había mejorado, y esta vez, no podría vencerlo… la determinación que tenía en estos momentos era superior a los sentimientos que le profesaba a su amigo.

Disputaban los 100 metros libres, un estilo que les gustaba a ambos, el que desde pequeños practicaban juntos, antes de que se separan en preparatoria, eligiendo escuelas y caminos distintos.

Ya iban de regreso, los dos a la cabeza, se podía sentir la tensión entre estos contrincantes, todo el mundo en el estadio contenía el aliento, la decisión final de seguro tendría que ser por fallo fotográfico, iban muy parejos; pero solo faltando un metro para llegar de la nada Eren supera a su rival, sorprendiendo a muchos y marcando así, el primer lugar en las eliminatorias.

Al momento de salir del agua, su hermana Mikasa (manager del club de natación donde practicaba Eren) le tendió una tolla, el chico de ojos verde-azulados la acepto, mirando a Levi con enfado.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Eren? – pregunto Mikasa al no ver a su hermano feliz por su triunfo.

\- … - este no respondió, solo miro una vez más a su amigo/rival y se fue a los camerinos hecho una furia.

Mikasa miro de soslayo Levi y este solo pudo soltar un suspiro frustrado y fruncir más su ceño.

… … …

Eren llego a los camerinos azotando la puerta, él no estaba enojado, estaba furioso, quería ganarle a Levi por sus propios méritos y por todo el esfuerzo y ganas empleado en los entrenamientos, no porque a su amigo le dio por apiadarse de él y dejarse ganar.

Se sentía como un idiota, por un segundo disfrutó el estar de nuevo nadando junto a Levi, como cuando eran pequeños, pero el sabor amargo de esta victoria no se le borraría jamás, por un momento pensó que podía estar a la par, a la altura de Levi, ya que Eren a diferencia de su amigo en lo único que destacaba era en deportes, en cambio Levi era un alumno prodigio; por esa milésima de segundo, en donde le estaba dando caza a Levi, no se sintió inferior a él, no se sintió abrumando por la perfección que representaba esa imagen, pero tenía que venir esa misma perfección a estrellarle en la cara, que si esta vez ganó, fue porque su rival se apiado de sus patéticos intentos y lo dejo ganar.

\- Estúpido Levi – murmuro Eren a la nada, sacando las cosas para ir a darse una ducha, le encantaba nadar en las piscinas, pero la serie de sustancias con la que cuidaban el agua no le gustaban para nada – estúpido… estúpido Levi – mascullo otra vez, si darse cuenta que alguien lo escucho.

\- No soy ningún estúpido, mocoso – dijo Levi con esa manera tan impersonal de tratar a todos.

\- ¡Levi! – medio grito asustado el chico, pero se recompuso - ¿Qué haces aquí? Este es el camerino asignado a nuestra Preparatoria, no deberías estar aquí – le soltó con un poco de rudeza, Levi solo le miro dolido.

\- Solo vine a felicitarte – dijo sereno Levi.

-¿Felicitarme? ¿ACASO TE BURLAS DE MI? – le contesto Eren retomando su enojo – Como siquiera tienes el valor para pararte frente a mí, sabiendo que ese triunfo no es mío.

-Si lo es – respondió con simpleza el joven.

Eren se le quedo mirando por unos instantes, con esa piel blanca tan suave al tacto, esos cabellos azabaches que seguían mojados por la competencia anterior, y esos ojos entre grises y verde olivo que lo miraban como si él realmente fuera el ganador de la competencia.

\- No… NO ES ASÍ – dijo colérico acercándose más a Levi.

\- Mocoso idiota, no sé porque te enojas tanto, me has ganado de manera limpia – dijo el azabache tratando de convencerlo.

\- Sabes que odio que me trates como un mocoso – respondió Eren cabreado.

\- Entonces deja de comportarte como uno, en verdad no te entiendo Eren, me ganaste en las eliminatorias, - Levi frunció el ceño - sabes que seremos el primer y segundo lugar del distrito los que disputaremos este año las regionales, debes estar orgulloso porque fuiste más rápido que yo – dijo calmado.

\- Ese es mi problema Levi – Eren le miro dolido – que sabes perfectamente que me dejaste ganar - el azabache le miro sorprendido por unos segundos antes de volver a su habitual semblante - ¿creías que no me daría cuenta? – pregunto.

\- La verdad, no… Eres un despistado de primera… - un golpe en unos de los lockers del camerino no lo dejo continuar.

\- Claro, búrlate de tu patético amigo Eren, el que jamás podrá ganarme porque soy la perfección andante ¿No? … - dijo furioso, viendo como sus nidillos quedaron rojos – o mejor, ya que sé los sentimientos que mi amigo tiene por mí y me da lástima lo dejare ganar por esta vez.

\- No pongas palabras que no dije, en mi boca – dijo Levi molesto.

\- Ja… QUE GRACIOSO… - Eren lo miro intensamente – no me lo dijeron tus palabras, fueron tus acciones, es que ¿tan patético soy? Que ni siquiera merezco que mi amigo compita como se debe conmigo.

\- ¡Para de una vez Eren! – pido enojado el azabache - ¡No te escuchas acaso! Jamás me has parecido así, eres realmente una gran persona, un buen amigo y todo eso, pero sabía que si ganaba esta vez, podría realmente perder a mi rival.

\- Explícate mejor "AMIGO" – dijo Eren sarcástico.

\- Tsk… te conozco, y sé que si tu hubieras llegado segundo… algo se quebraría en ti, y no hubieras podido dar tu 100% en las otras competencias, vi tu mirada, sabía que ibas con todo esta vez, por eso creí que lo mejor era dejarte ganar. – le explico Levi.

\- ¡Aaagggh!... – grito Eren - como sea Levi, ¿acaso no pensaste? … Perdóname por no ser tan estúpido y darme cuenta de tus intenciones, este triunfo no es válido para mí, sé que llegue segundo y solo has empeorado las cosas, así como dices conocerme ¿no te diste cuenta acaso que si esta vez iba con todo era porque no quería sentirme inferior a ti? – Levi abrió sus ojos impresionado – Exacto, sabía que podías ganarme… pero no me hubiera desmoronado si hubieras ganado, jamás lo haría, viendo a la persona que más quiero en primer lugar y feliz me hubiera hecho sentir orgulloso, pero ahora solo tengo desdicha. – dijo Eren con la voz quebrada, odiaba ser sentimental y más tenido al rey de hielo delante de él.

\- Eren… - comenzó Levi al escuchar el tono de voz del castaño.

\- No… esta vez no quiero seguir hablando – pidió Eren triste – jamás pensé que me verías como alguien débil por tener sentimientos y enamorarme de ti – dijo en un sollozo, conteniéndose para no derramar las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

Levi trato de acercarse a Eren, pero este se lo impidió. Si tan solo Eren supiera que había tras la acciones de Levi, ya que él tenía ese mismo sentimiento, desde ya se sentía orgulloso por la pelea que le dio Eren en la competencia, y si lo dejo ganar fue porque pensó estúpidamente que Eren no se daría cuenta y solo quería ver esa sonrisa brillante que hace tiempo no le dedicaba, antes de saber los sentimientos que tenía su amigo por él, esa sonrisa era común en su vida diaria, pero hasta que Eren se lo confeso y Levi creyó no corresponderlo, Eren se contenía en su presencia, y esas sonrisas de enamorado que le daba antes ya no estaban ahí, y solo Levi sabia cuanto las extrañaba.

\- Idiota… eso no es cierto, jamás has sido débil para mí – le dijo medio enojado el azabache.

\- Me da igual ya – dijo Eren triste – eso no cambia las cosas.

\- Eren… yo… - tenía que decírselo de una vez el porqué de todo sus pensamientos – Yo… - iba a continuar pero de la nada se abre la puerta dejando ver a un profesor de la escuela de Eren.

\- ¿Petra-san? – pregunto Eren medio desconcertado por su presencia allí.

\- Eren… te estabas tardando mucho, así que vine a buscarte – miro a Levi – creo saber porque, ahora… joven Levi, haga el favor de retirarse, este camerino es para nuestra Preparatoria – pidió amablemente.

\- Tsk… ya que – dijo molesto Levi – Eren tenemos una conversación pendiente – dijo malhumorado por la interrupción.

\- Para mí quedo todo claro, Ackerman – le respondió el chico indiferente – ya no hay nada más que hablar, solo concéntrate en ganar las regionales. Que la Final será la revancha.

\- Tsk… - fue lo único que se escuchó antes que Levi saliera enojado de allí, si Eren se la ponía difícil, tenía que encontrar la manera de que lo escuchara.

\- Eren… - dijo Petra – no deberías tratarlo así, es tu amigo después de todo – dijo amable, como siempre – Se nota que te quiere y está arrepentido de lo que hizo.

\- ¿También se dio cuenta Petra-san? – pregunto Eren confundido, Petra se acercó a este y lo abrazo.

\- Como no hacerlo si los he visto crecer a los dos – dijo sonriendo la mujer - solo te puedo decir que Levi tenía un objetivo bien claro con lo que hizo – Eren solo la miro más confundido – Bien, ahora alístate que pronto nos vamos – pidió antes de retirarse de ahí.

Eren solamente suspiro, se sentía mal al haber tratado a Levi así, pero realmente estaba dolido, ahora daría el doble de esfuerzo en los entrenamientos para que así su amigo y rival no se compadeciera de él y poder ser su igual en las competencias, ya que si era eliminado en la siguiente toda la carga estaría sobre Levi y él no quería eso. Además estaba también lo que le dijo Petra-san ¿realmente Levi tenía otros motivos para hacer lo que hizo? Y no necesariamente tenía que ser lo que él pensaba.

… …

Mikasa y Armin se encontraban monitoreando el tiempo de Eren, este estaba tan concentrado en ganar las nacionales y demostrarle a Levi que no necesitaba preocuparse por él que no pensaba en nada más, su hermana y amigo solo lo veían preocupados, ya que los motivos que antes tenía para nadar no eran ni por asomo los mismos de ahora, se podía ver que Eren disfrutaba estar en el agua, algo que compartía con Levi, pero había algo en esa mirada que no les gustaba del todo, todavía no podían descifrar ese acumulación de emociones que veían en Eren cada vez que entraba a practicar en la piscina, se estaba esforzando demasiado, tanto que hasta incluso estaba sobre exigiendo, dejando de lado su salud y no se daba cuenta de ello, sumando también que desde las competencias de hace un mes que no veía a Levi, lo evitaba a toda costa y no habían vuelto a hablar, más por Eren que por el azabache, ya que Levi había intentado de todo para poder hacerlo y nada pasaba, Eren no daba su brazo a torcer, a pesar de que todos supieran que eso le afectaba más de lo que él se admitía a reconocer.

\- 56.63 – marco Armin en su cronometro – has roto tu propio record Eren, ¡Felicidades!

\- No es suficiente – dijo Eren antes de colocarse los lentes otra vez – Vamos de nuevo.

\- ¡Eh!.. Eren… – dijo Mikasa y el mencionado la miro – Debes descansar un poco… esta es la décima vuelta que das, y estas agitado.

\- No hay tiempo para eso… Levi desde hace mucho que supero mi record, debo poder igualarlo – decía con determinación.

\- No crees que ya has llevado esto demasiado lejos, Eren – dijo Armin serio.

\- Para nada, vamos de nuevo – dijo, en realidad si estaba cansado, pero quería probarse a sí mismo que era un adversario digno para Levi.

Armin y Mikasa solo se miraron antes de suspirar, sabía que era algo importante para Eren, pero no podían dejar de ver lo exhausto que estaba y no se rendía, si seguía así, en cualquier minuto caería en el hospital por todo el entrenamiento que realizaba.

\- ¡Ahora! – grito Mikasa y Armin marco el tiempo.

Eren saltó y nadó, nadó sin pensar en nada, disfrutando del agua, como antes lo hacía, sin pensar en Levi, la competencia que sería en una semana y sobre todo sin sentirse inferior a su rival. Cuando llego se sacó los lentes protectores y miro a su hermana y a su amigo, quienes lo miraban asombrados.

\- Eren… tu… - Mikasa se tapó la boca, no podía creer.

\- ¿Qué?... díganme cuanto marqué – pidió Eren mirando a sus amigos.

\- 50.03 – dijo Armin y el chico de ojos verde-azulado los miro incrédulo.

\- No me jodan – dijo asombrado, a ver la cara de ellos, solo pudo sonreír ampliamente.

\- Este es sin duda, el mejor tiempo que has tenido, hermano – dijo Mikasa alegre.

\- Ahora solo tengo que mantenerlo – dijo igual de alegre, algo que no se le veía desde hace mucho – Esperen a que se lo diga a… - Eren calló, era obvio que pensara en decírselo a Levi, ya que siempre que rompía su record, corría donde Levi a contárselo.

\- ¡Claro que se lo dirás! – dijo Armin animado, sabía lo que su amigo pensaba – es más, lo harás en este instante – le paso el teléfono, el cual ya estaba marcando.

… …

Por otro lado, en el prestigioso Instituto Sina, más específicamente, en el club de natación, un chico de hermosos ojos verde olivo y piel clara, estaba terminando su entrenamiento en el club.

\- ¡Enano! – grito Hanji al verlo salir de la piscina y pasarle una toalla - ¡mejoraste otra vez! – grito efusivamente Levi solo frunció el ceño enojado.

\- Cállate de una puta vez maldita cuatro ojos – dijo enojado el azabache.

\- Oh Vamos enanin gruñón, ¡alégrate! Marcaste 48.50 – dijo entusiasta Hanji.

\- Tsk … - fue lo único que se le escucho al Ackerman.

\- ¡Hey, Levi! – gritó Erwin, manager de su club de natación – tu teléfono suena – dijo apuntando el bolso de Levi.

\- Voy… – dijo, al llegar al bolso y ver quién era el que lo llamaba su corazón se aceleró, no sabía que era lo que quería, pero escuchar su voz después de que hace dos semanas le cerrara la puerta en la cara, sería extraño – Ackerman – respondió al teléfono.

\- _Etto… ¿Levi?_ – se escuchó la voz de Eren.

\- ¿Es obvio, no? – contesto Levi.

\- _Jeje... tienes razón_ – dijo Eren y luego hubo un largo silencio.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto Levi un poco más rudo de lo acostumbrado.

\- _¿Te molesto, verdad? _– dijo Eren al otro lado de la línea.

\- No, no es eso – Levi suspiro y se calmó un poco – Solo me preguntaba porque me llamabas, hace tiempo que no hablábamos.

\- _Solo te llamaba para decirte que supere mi record promedio_ – dijo Eren entusiasmado, Levi sonrió sin darse cuenta, no olvidaba que cada vez que Eren se superaba lo llamaba para contarle.

\- Oooh, eso es bueno, te quiero de los primeros en la competencia – dijo Levi ya más tranquilo.

\- _Eso, tenlo por seguro, Levi_ – dijo con una sonrisa Eren, si bien el azabache no podía verlo lo sentía – _Bien… te dejo, es hora de cerrar_.

\- Eren… - hablo Levi con un tono ansioso, que el chico captó.

\- _Dime…_ \- al no escuchar nada se intrigo más – **Levi…**

\- Perdón… – soltó Levi y escucho a Eren retener el aliento – Sé que fui un grandísimo idiota, pero realmente no quiero seguir peleado contigo… - hablo calmado - Eres mi amigo… y… - _**"aunque a veces quiero que seas algo más" **_pensó en su interior – no quiero perderte.

\- _Ha ha… amigo ¿Eh?_ – dijo Eren, y el azabache noto su tono de decepción, conocía a su amigo a la perfección, y se dio cuenta que le dolió que solo fueran amigos.

\- Eren… yo…

\- _Cierto, somos amigos y no deberíamos enojarnos_ – se apresuró a decir Eren, antes de que le dijera algo más – _bueno, ya me voy, adiós Levi_

\- Adiós – dijo Levi y Eren colgó. El azabache dio un suspiro prolongado, por lo menos las cosas con Eren estaban algo arregladas.

\- Enanin… ahora que terminaste de hablar, que te parece si nos vamos a la cafetería a tomar algo – propuso Hanji, al ver la expresión de su amigo, sabía que por esa sonrisita que hablaba con Eren, y que lo último que dijo Eren lo desconcertó - ¿Qué me dices? – pregunto.

\- Tsk… no quiero, seguiré practicando – dijo serio y yendo a la piscina.

\- ¡Oh! Vamos Levi, por favor – suplico Hanji.

\- Si Levi, vamos… – intervino Erwin – será divertido.

\- Tsk… ¿algo divertido junto a esta loca? – pregunto Levi sarcástico.

\- Vamos, que te yo invito – dijo Irvin mirando a su amigo.

\- Está bien… no me negaré a un café gratis – dijo antes de dirigirse a cambiarse y salir del lugar junto a sus amigos.

… …

Con todo el ajetreo en los meses de competencia, cierto azabache y castaño no se habían visto mucho, mas allá de lo que en competir se refería, así que Levi no había tenido oportunidad de ¿confesarse? a Eren, ya que cada uno estaba sumergido en ganar a toda costa y poder tener su revancha en las finales de las nacionales, solo ellos dos, poco les importaba si eran del mismo distrito, solo querían repetir lo de las eliminatorias. Y la final era la competencia perfecta para ello, y además, con el paso de las competencia, más y más institutos y preparatorias iban siendo eliminadas por estos dos personajes, lejos lo más comentado entre el circulo de natación, es más, ya varias Universidades se peleaban por tenerlos en sus filas, era obvio, siendo la sensación del momento, todos los querían.

Pero todo esto era ajeno para ellos, ya que tanto Eren como Levi, amaban el agua, y con tal de nadar no les importaba el rival, solo se dejaban llevar por el flujo del agua. Cada cual esforzándose en sus entrenamientos, los cuales daban frutos, sobre todo para Eren, el cual estaba muy orgulloso de poder ser un digno rival para su amigo, pero descuidando su salud y sobre-esforzándose en sus entrenamientos, esto generando que estuviera muy cansado en sus clases y que se enfermara unos días antes de la competencia.

…

\- ¡…ren! ¡Eren!... ¡Eren! – movía Mikasa a su hermano, ya habían llegado donde se harían las competencias finales en la categoría de 100 metros libres.

Los clasificados para la semifinal eran: Instituto Sina, con el mejor tiempo, hecho por Levi, le seguía la Preparatoria María, con Eren los dos del Distrito Shingashina, la Preparatoria publica de Trost del Distrito Trost y el Instituto Rose del Distrito Karanase, por primera vez en años, se veía una que dos clasificados hasta la semifinal fuera del mismo distrito, por lo general siempre eran de diferentes distritos, pero como Levi y Eren tenían una promesa que cumplir hicieron todo para derrotar a los demás competidores.

\- ¿Q-que?… - pregunto medio desorientado el chico castaño - ¿Ya llegam… - pero una fuerte tos le interrumpió.

\- Si, ya estamos aquí – contestó Mikasa, preocupada – Eren, ¿estás seguro de que estas bien?

\- Si Mikasa, estoy bien – dijo convencido, pero aun así la preocupación de sus acompañantes no disminuía – Sabes que competiré y este pequeño resfriado no me detendrá – dijo determinado Eren.

\- Lo sabemos – replico Armin – aunque sabes que no deberías competir en tu estado.

\- ¡Jamás dejaría que me descalificaran por un simple e insignificante resfriado! – respondió molesto Eren con sus amigos – De verdad chicos, no es nada, ya ayer me hicieron descansar aunque yo no quise y hoy desperté mejor, puedo hacerlo… confíen en mi – pidió con ojitos de cachorrito y sus amigos no hicieron mas que suspirar derrotados.

\- Esta bien, lo harás… pero a cualquier signo de debilidad en la competencia te saco – dijo Mikasa, vio que Eren iba a replicar, pero lo interrumpió – lo tomas o lo dejas, o ahora mismo doy la vuelta y te llevo donde papá para que te revise.

\- Si, si… ya vamos, que tengo que ganar una competencia – y con una sonrisa conciliadora bajaron los tres amigos del auto.

Rumbo al lugar de registro, se percataron que la Van del Instituto Sina estaba estacionada, saliendo los competidores, Levi primero, viendo a su amigo y sonriendo, haciendo que Eren se sonrojara un poco y se le acelerara el corazón con la sonrisa de su amigo, muy pocas veces lo veía sonreír y no podía negar que se veía muy guapo haciéndolo.

\- ¡HOLA ERENCITO! – grito Hanji, corriendo a abrazarlo y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- Ho-hola, Hanji-san – dijo Eren incomodo, ya que tanto Levi como Mikasa lo miraban mal por haber correspondido el abrazo.

\- Ya te he dicho que me llames solo Hanji, Eren – dijo la chica de lentes – en fin, ¿Cómo estamos para tu duelo con el enanin? – pregunto, recibiendo un golpe en su espalda.

\- Tsk… loca, suelta a Eren y deja de llamarme enano – pidió Levi molesto.

\- Ay! Levi, no tienes por qué ponerte celoso – dijo picara, haciendo que Eren se sonrojara - ¡Te ves adorable Erencito! – grito eufórica la chica por la imagen del castaño sonrojado.

\- Hanji, por favor deja a Levi y a Eren en paz – intervino amablemente Erwin, miro a los dos chicos que estaban con Eren – Buenos días Eren, Mikasa, Armin. – saludo cordialmente.

\- Buenos Días, Erwin-san – respondieron los tres chicos al unísono.

\- Bueno, ya que… ¡es hora de entrar! – grito emocionada Hanji antes de agarra a Levi y a Eren para correr a la entrada.

\- Tsk… suéltame maldita cuatro ojos - grito Levi fastidiado por su amiga.

\- Ha-hanji-san n-no corra ta-tanto – pidió Eren un poco cansado, ya que con el resfrió su condición física no era la más óptima. Levi al escuchar así al "mocoso" como él le decía, se extrañó, Eren jamás se cansaba por una carrera sin importancia y al mirarlo bien se dio cuenta que estaba pálido, no con su usual tono trigueño de piel. Levi se soltó de Hanji y se acercó a Eren.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien mocoso? – pregunto entre preocupado e intrigado.

\- ¿Yo?... sí, me encuentro perfectamente – respondió Eren, tratando de que Levi no viera la mentira en sus palabras.

\- Como digas – dijo y se dirigieron juntos a registrarse, uno aliviado por el cese de la conversación y el otro preocupado por la palidez de su amigo.

Ya dentro de la competencia semifinal de natación, Levi pudo apreciar bien a su amigo, y no pudo evitar preocuparse, si se veía todo el trabajo que había hecho estos meses, pero estaba más delgado, pálido y lo veía agitado, como todavía no debían tomar posición, se acercó a Eren.

\- Oye mocoso, ¿estás seguro de que estas bien? – pregunto preocupado el azabache.

\- Que si… ya te dije - respondió nervioso, pero un acceso de tos lo delato con su amigo.

\- Mocos idiota, estas resfriado – dijo Levi molesto por que Eren le mintió.

\- Solo fue un poco de tos, Levi… no estoy resfriado – dijo Eren y cuando Levi iba rebatirle sono el altoparlante.

\- **¡Por favor que los competidores tomen posición!** – dijo la voz del altoparlante.

\- ¡Suerte Levi! – gritó Eren antes de dirigirse a su carril y tomar posición para saltar.

\- ¡Comenzara la semifinal nacional! – dijo la voz – Vamos con la cuenta regresiva, 3… 2…1… ¡Fuera! – y así los cuatro competidores disputando la semifinal, saltaron al agua.

Como era de esperarse para la mayoría de los comensales que se encontraban ahí reunidos, Eren y Levi tomaron la delantera, casi al instante de tocar el agua, ellos solo lo disfrutaron como un juego más, ni siquiera se percataron que estaban a la par, dejando muy de lado a los otros competidores, al dar la vuelta para regresar fue que fueron conscientes de toda la ventaja que llevaban, pero aun así, no se detuvieron, la adrenalina del momento, más la sensación del agua tocando su piel era lo único que necesitaban para ser felices en ese momento, y así siguieron, hasta llegar al principio y que sus establecimientos educativos se marcaran al instante en la pantalla; en el mismo instante, y con el mismo tiempo de llegada, todo el estadio contuvo el aliento antes de que todo estallara en aplausos por el espectáculo que habían dado estos dos adolescentes.

\- ¡Y HA OCURRIDO ALGO NUNCA ANTES VISTO! – relató la voz por altoparlante - ¡UN INSTITUTOS MISMO DISTRITO PELEARAN POR LA FINAL NACIONAL! – gritó emocionado – El instituto Sina y la Preparatoria María del Distrito Shingashina se han ganado un lugar en las finales, y con el mismo tiempo – comunico la voz - ¡después de un receso, veremos a estos notables participantes, disputar la fina!.

Mientras todo eso era relatado, todos los competidores salían del agua, otros cabizbajos, y otros sonrientes, como era el caso de Eren, mientras tomaba la mano de su amigo Armin para salir del agua, a la par de Levi, quien era asistido por Hanji.

\- Lo hiciste bien, Eren, batiste tu record incluso – dijo pasándole la toalla, pero se preocupó al ver que Eren trastabillaba un poco, ya que un mareo lo aquejo, se sentía muy sofocado y no podía respirar con regularidad - ¿estás bien?

\- ¿Eh?... ah, si… to-todo en orden – respondió Eren con una sonrisa débil, todavía se sentía mareado y su cabeza le dolía horrores – no fue nada.

\- Mocoso, te ves demasiado pálido – le dijo Levi al acercarse cuando vio que Eren se mareo – deberías ir a la enfermería.

\- ¿Para qué?.. estoy bien – respondió Eren, terco en su postura – no fue nada – miro la cara de su compañero y su amigo – En verdad chicos, eso solo fue un desliz – les dijo más recuperado sonriéndole.

\- Como quieras, mocoso tonto, si te pasa algo no vengas a pedirme que te cuide – le replico molesto Levi, sabía que Eren mentía y que algo le pasaba.

…

Ya en los camerinos asignados al Instituto Sina.

\- Ese mocoso me oculta algo – dijo Levi convencido, mientras estaba en los camerinos con su equipo.

\- Ya, Levi, deben ser impresiones tuyas – sugirió Hanji – Eren jamás te ocultaría el estar enfermo, además si lo estuviera ya te lo habría dicho.

\- Pero si va al caso, tomemos en cuenta que Eren por alguna razón, está obsesionado con la Final, ya que ahí se darán las cartas para su "revancha" – dijo Erwin haciendo comillas con sus dedos – No sé de qué va esto Levi, pero siempre me ha dado la impresión de que Eren quiere demostrarte algo con la competencia y tú querías lograr algo al perder las eliminatorias – razono el rubio y miro a Levi esperando su respuesta.

\- Imaginas cosas... – respondió Levi con un imperceptible ¿sonrojo? En sus mejillas -._"Si supieras Erwin, si supieras… Aunque Eren no debe demostrarme nada, fuera o no digno me quedaría con él y no puedo evitar sentirme ansioso por ver su sonrisa otra vez"_.- pensó el pelinegro y vio a sus amigos expectantes – Tsk… no sé qué está pasando por tu cabeza.

\- Ya veremos – intervino Hanji, analizando a Levi, su amigo algo ocultaba y ella se encargaría de revelarlo… o por lo menos fastidiar a enano y ponerlo en ridículo.

…

Por otro lado en el camerino otorgado a la Preparatoria María, cierta Pelinegra trataba de hacer razonar a un castaño.

\- Eren… - pidió otra vez Mikasa a su hermano – No estás bien, vamos a casa, por favor.

\- No Mikasa – dijo el chico castaño - Por favor, hacer un poco de ejercicio con este resfrió no me matará – aunque se lo pidieran Eren no se rendiría, quería que Levi lo reconociera por fin como su igual, no como a un mocoso, como solía decirlo, a pesar de tener la misma edad.

\- Eren… sabes que tu resfrío y condiciones en estos momentos puede afectar tu rendimiento en la final – hablo Armin serio, todavía preocupado por el casi desmayo de Eren en la semifinal.

\- Sabes que eso no pasará, Armin – replico tercamente Eren, a pesar de que la cabeza le dolía horrores y apenas y podía respirar con normalidad para no alarmarlos – Además pude enfrentarme a la semifinal sin problemas - él no abandonaría la competencia, sus ojos reflejaban esa determinación que no se aplacaría hasta cumplir su objetivo.

\- Pero… - iba a replicar Mikasa pero unos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron.

\- Permiso… - dijo Petra y entro, viendo a los chicos un poco tensos y a Eren un poco pálido, pero con las mejillas enrojecidas, se acercó al menor – Eren… ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto preocupada.

\- Etto… si me siento bien Petra-san – respondió rápido Eren.

\- Oh, bueno… - dijo no tan convencida – Ya es hora, así que vamos – Petra estaba emocionadísima - ¡Vamos a demostrar de que está hecha la Preparatoria María!

\- ¡Vamos! – gritaron los tres chicos entusiasmados, pero Eren no evito que una mueca apareciera en su rostro, el grito hizo que un pitido se formara en sus oídos y se mareara aún más de lo que ya estaba, pero lo dejo pasar, era hora de demostrarle a Levi que era un digno rival.

…

Y en la piscina y los dos amigos posicionados en la línea de competencia, sonó el altoparlante.

-¡Damos comienzo a la final! ¡los nadadores ya están listos! - decía la voz el on del altoparlante - ¡Vamos con la cuenta…! ¡3… 2…1…! ¡Fuera! – grito emocionada la voz y los competidores saltaron al agua.

Saltaron estos dos nadadores a la vez, se sentía la tensión en el aire, ya que los dos eran muy buenos nadadores y no estaba bien definido quien ganaría, esto sería por suerte, ya que el talento innato lo tenían los dos amigos así que se vería en la vuelta, el que demorara solo un segundo, tendría la carrera perdida, pero eso no ocurría, iban los dos palmo a palmo, no se notaba ninguna diferencia entre los nadadores, se veían demasiado concentrados en lo que hacían, pero no dejaban de disfrutar la placentera sensación que les entregaba el agua, este era su elemento, de seguro y en su vida pasada fueron una criatura marina, no sabían porque estaban tan conectados con el agua, pero eso solo los hacía sentir más seguro dentro de esta.

Al momento de dar la vuelta en la piscina, no hubo margen de error, mostrando que esto sería una competencia de los más reñida, seguramente y daría de que hablar en los periódicos, Eren solo estaba enfocado en disfrutar y demostrarle a Levi que podía ser digno de él, que podía luchar a su lado y alcanzar ese sueño en común juntos, aunque ni siquiera necesitará demostrarlo, ya que Levi lo consideraba eso y mucho más. Por su parte Levi estaba enfocado en darle a Eren lo que quería, una competencia justa, mostrando todo su potencial, y vaya que Eren lo dejaba sorprendido, le daba pelea, realmente era la primera y única persona - según él - que podía seguirle el ritmo, ya que muchos de los otros nadadores se rendían al saber que sería ÉL su competencia, incluso en su propio equipo pensaban que jamás podrían ganarle y eso lo fastidiaba un poco, aunque igual le agradaba que Eren, su MEJOR AMIGO – ¡cómo le fastidiaba esa palabra últimamente! – le daba lo que él más anhelaba, un competidor que no se rendía.

Siguiendo la competencia, ya estaban por llegar de su vuelta y aun así no se veía diferencia, Levi daba todo su empuje para ganar, realmente quería ganar, y Eren, a pesar de que cada vez se sentía más cansado y mareado dentro del agua – recuerden que está enfermo – pero aun así su determinación y ganas de seguir, lo alentaban a no dejarse vencer por su condición, y por más extraño que resulte, eso fue lo que marcó la diferencia, solo le basto a Eren ese pensamiento para adelantarse un poco antes tocar la piscina y unos segundos antes que Levi.

Reino el silencio, hasta que se marcaron los puntajes en el tablero, mostrando a Eren como el vencedor de la jornada, todos los estudiantes de la Preparatoria María estallaron en vítores.

\- ¡EREN! ¡EREN! ¡EREN! – era lo único que se escuchaba en el estadio, mas aplausos por todos lados.

\- ¿Eh? – vio Eren confundido a todo el estadio, y luego a Levi mirándolo sonriente.

\- ¿No te has dado cuenta? - pregunto Levi al chico castaño.

\- ¿De qué? – pregunto a su vez confundido Eren.

\- Me ganaste mocoso idiota – dijo Levi mirándolo divertido.

\- ¿Ga-gane? – susurro para sí aún más confundido.

\- ¡Eren, Levi! – se escuchó el grito de Hanji, quien venía corriendo junto con Armin, Mikasa y Erwin.

Eren miraba a todos sorprendido, todavía no se lo creía, hasta que vio el tablero y se vio en primera posición.

\- ¡Gané! ¡Yo gané! – grito entusiasmado, siendo ayudado para salir del agua por Mikasa.

\- Que si mocoso, deja de repetirlo – le dijo Levi sonriendo, ya afuera de la piscina, Mientras se acercaba a su "amigo" y le daba un abrazo, haciendo que Eren se sonrojara.

\- Ahora si no me puedes decir que no fue justo Eren, te lo mereces mocoso - susurro el azabache en su oído antes de sonreírle contento, El castaño solo asintió en respuesta, antes de dedicarle esa sonrisa que tanto anhelaba, antes de desmayarse en sus brazos.

\- ¡Eren! - gritaron Mikasa y Armin, asustados.

\- ¡Mocoso! ¡Oye mocoso, que no es gracioso! – Levi zarandeaba un poco a Eren pero no había signos de que se despertase, toco su frente y pudo ver que estaba hirviendo, sorprendiéndose - ¡Tiene fiebre! – grito a los encargados, los cuales no tardaron el llevar una camilla. Tomándolo en brazos se dio cuenta que estaba mas delgado.

\- ¡Ay, Eren! – dijo Mikasa – te lo advertí – dijo para sí pero Levi la escucho.

\- ¿Qué cosa le advertiste? – pregunto enojado el azabache.

\- Que su condición podía empeorar si competía – le contesto Armin, Levi lo miro sin entender – Eren se enfermó hace unos días por sobre-esfuerzo y estrés – expreso Armin mirando a su amigo en brazos de Levi.

Justo llegaron los enfermeros y Levi no tuvo más remedio que dejárselos a ellos, que lo llevarían a la enfermería del recinto para que descansara un poco. Levi miro a la hermana de Eren y la encaró.

\- ¡Como lo dejaste competir si sabias de su estado! – Mikasa solo bajo la cabeza, haciendo enojar más al azabache, convirtiendo toda la preocupación por su amigo en ira, tomo a Mikasa del brazo y la encaro - ¡Contéstame! – grito, Erwin le tomo un brazo u negó con la cabeza, haciendo que Levi soltara a Mikasa de su agarre.

\- No Levi, ahora solo debemos de ir a ver a Eren, no te desquites con ella – razón el rubio con su amigo.

\- Tsk… - Levi desvió la mirada de su amigo hacia el otro rubio que estaba al lado de Mikasa.

\- No culpes a Mikasa – pidió Armin – sabes cómo es Eren, y por más que se lo dijimos no nos hizo caso – dijo cabizbajo.

\- Mocoso idiota – fue lo único que dijo antes de salir corriendo a los camerinos para cambiarse e ir a ver a su amigo.

Sin más que esperar los demás tomaron rumbo a la enfermería. Mientras la voz del altoparlante resonaba.

\- Debido a los acontecimientos recientes, se suspende la premiación hasta que el competidor Eren Jeager se restablezca – sin más que añadir se apagaron las bocinas.

…

Se encontraba un castaño recostado en la cama, dormido, ya cambiado de ropa, sin inmutarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, en donde cinco pares de ojos veían si se despertaba, por suerte la condición de Eren no era tan mala, solo tuvieron que aplicarle una inyección para que bajara la fiebre y darle un poco de oxígeno para que pudiera respirar normalmente, ya que estaba muy agitado. Ahora solo tenía puesta en su cabeza una compresa fría, para que así se le pasara la fiebre. Se había descompensado su resfrió por causa del esfuerzo en la competencia.

\- Agh, mocoso ¿Por qué no despiertas? – se preguntó Levi, mirando preocupado a Eren en la cama.

\- La doctora dijo que en unos minutos más despertaría, - menciono Hanji, Levi solo la miro antes de seguir mirando a Eren.

\- Debimos haberlo parado, Armin, - se reprochó Mikasa – ahora por mi culpa esta así – miro a Eren y luego a Armin.

\- No digas eso Mika – le replico Armin – tu misma vez como es Eren cada día, si no lo dejábamos competir nos hubiera odiado toda su vida.

\- Armin tiene razón, Mikasa, no es tu culpa – se acercó Hanji- Eren es un cabezotas, y nadie le gana si está determinado a una cosa.

\- En eso tiene razón – concedió Erwin animando a Mikasa.

\- Tks… es un mocoso torpe e idiota – dijo Levi molesto – solito se busco esto – miro a Eren de nuevo, viendo como este se removía, en la cama.

\- ¡Eren! – salto Mikasa al ver que su hermano despertaba.

Por su parte el castaño, despertó cansado y con dolor de cabeza, ya no le dolía tanto como antes, pero aun persistía, y se dio cuenta que podía respirar mejor

\- Auch – se quejó tomándose la cabeza y al alzar la mirada vio la cara de alivio de todos los presentes - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miran así? – pregunto confundido.

\- ¡QUE, QUE PASA! – grito Levi exasperado - ¡MOCOSO IDIOTA DESCONSIDERADO! – seguía gritando, con una mezcla entre alivio, preocupación y enojo.

\- Levi… - miro Eren temeroso al azabache por ese arranque, hace tiempo que no lo veía así.

\- ¡TODOS FUERA! – ordeno Levi mirando a los demás, a ver que Mikasa lo miraba mal e iba a hablar, replico - ¡AHORA!

Sin más los demás no pudieron hacer nada más que salir de ahí, cuando Levi se ponía en se plan de sargento, nadie podía llevarle la contraria, ni siquiera Erwin. Sa todos fuera, Levi se volteo a ver a Eren con su mejor mirada asesina.

\- ¿Qué pretendias con esto? Maldito mocoso – pregunto enojado.

\- ¿Qué, que pretendía con qué? – pregunto asustado Eren, pidiendo a quien fuera no desatar la ira de Levi.

\- Jeager, que pretendías presentándote en este estado a la competencia – medio grito el azabache.

\- Competir contra ti – respondió Eren sin titubear.

\- Eren un mocoso idiota, deberías haberte quedado en casa – le dijo molesto Levi

\- ¿Querías que no tuviéramos nuestra revancha? – pregunto dolido Eren.

\- ¡Claro que no! – dijo más enojado – cualquier cosa hubiera sido preferible que eso – expreso sin pensar.

\- Claro, ni siquiera con esto me consideras un digno Rival – dijo molesto Eren – gracias Ackerman, ahora puedes irte – dijo fríamente.

\- No, me iré, porque no entiendes – Levi estaba cabreado – Eres más idiota de lo que pensaba – dijo exasperado.

\- Déjame en paz de una vez y vete – Eren miro a Levi al borde de las lágrimas – ya sé que nada que haga, hará que tú me tomes en cuenta – bajo la mirada, para que el azabache no lo viera a los ojos.

\- Eren, mírame – al no obtener respuesta se desesperó aun mas – Mírame – pidió pero Eren se rehusaba a alzar la mirada - ¡Jodido mocoso, que me mire de una puta vez! – grito molesto, tomado a Eren de la muñeca y alzando su mirada con la otra mano, solo para ver a Eren con lágrimas en sus ojos, las cuales salieron al verlo a los ojos.

\- Vete – pidió Eren en un susurro lastimero – que te vayas te digo – pidió aún más dolido al ver que su amigo no se movía.

\- No me iré hasta que me escuches y dejes de hacerte la víctima, mocoso – en un movimiento sorpresivo para Eren, Levi junto sus frentes y lo abrazo delicadamente – Joder, Eren, que nos tenías a todos preocupados.

\- ¿Eh? – fue lo único que articulo el castaño.

\- Exacto, no sabes lo preocupado que estuve al verte desmayarte en mis brazos – dijo con voz entrecortada – hubiera preferido mil veces jamás haber dado mi palabra para esta competencia si hubiera sabido que te pasaría esto.

\- Pero si no ha pasado nada – replico Eren sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué no ha PASADO NADA? – preguntó Levi molesto – Te desmayaste después de la competencia – al ver que Eren le restaba importancia se enojó.

\- ¿Eren estas consiente de lo que pudo haberte pasado? – pregunto enojado el azabache.

\- Pero si no ha pasado nada – dijo inocentemente mirando a Levi a los ojos.

\- Idiota, con el sobresfuerzo que hiciste durante estos meses, realmente pudiste haber sufrido un accidente en la piscina, además estas más delgado que antes, te sobre exigiste al máximo, te enfermaste por lo mismo, y más encima te desmayan nada más salir de la competencia, ¿a eso llamas nada?

\- Pero…. – pero Levi no lo dejo continuar.

\- Mocos idiota no sabes lo asustado que estaba por verte ahí, desmayado, creí que jamás vería tu sonrisa y esos ojos de nuevo – Levi se separó de Eren y lo miro intensamente a los ojos – no me asustes de nuevo por favor, me moriría si eso pasara.

Eren se sonrojo por las palabras de su amigo y un brillo se apareció en sus ojos, pero luego este se extinguió otra vez, era obvio que Levi se preocupara por sus amigos, más él que era su mejor amigo.

\- Cl-claro que no – dijo Eren cabizbajo – jamás perderás a tu mejor amigo – susurro triste.

\- Me molesta – dijo de pronto Levi acercándose aún más a Eren haciendo que un sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas – "Adorable" – pensó Levi.

\- ¿Qué co… - no alcanzo a terminar porque Levi lo estaba besando, primero se sorprendió y bario sus ojos, luego, los cero y comenzó a disfrutar de ese dulce beso que su ¿amigo? Le proporcionaba, en un momento abrió su boca para tomar aire, momento que aprovecho Levi, para meter su lengua dentro de su boca, y saborear el dulce sabor de SU mocoso, si, Su mocoso, desde ahora era de él y de nadie más, ya cuando no podían aguantar más sin aire, tuvieron que separarse para poder respirar.

Eren al separarse de Levi, tomo grandes bocanadas de oxígeno, como si este se le hubiera negado por años, aunque lo hacía más que nada para tranquilizarse y para que su corazón dejara de latir tan deprisa. Un lindo sonrojo adornaba su cara.

\- ¿Q-que f-fue e-eso? – pregunto tartamudeando el castaño.

\- ¿Qué más? Un beso – dijo Levi – o ¿no me digas que no sabes lo que es un beso? – pregunto sonriendo al ver como Eren se coloreaba más.

\- ¡Si se lo que es un beso! – dijo todo sonrojado – lo que me pregunto es porque me besaste –

\- ¿No es obvio? – pregunto un poco molesto, al ver la cara desconcertada de Eren se molestó aun mas – No me hagas decirlo – pidió.

\- ¿Decir qué? – se preguntó curioso el chico de mirada verde-azulada.

\- Tks… - chasque la lengua Levi – Me gustas – susurro

-¿Qué? – pregunto Eren creía haber escuchado mal, acaso le había dicho que le gustaba.

\- Eres sordo o que – replico molesto – que me gustas – dijo más fuerte, y pudo ver como esa sonrisa boba de enamorado que tanto extrañaba aparecida otra vez en su cara.

\- ¿Es en serio? – pregunto Eren, seguramente y seguía inconsciente en la enfermería.

\- ¡Que sí! – le miro enojado, y Eren lo abrazo de nuevo – No me pidas que lo repita de nuevo – dijo a modo de advertencia.

\- ¿Por qué? – dijo Eren con un adorable puchero en sus mejillas.

\- Porque no – zanjo el tema Levi.

\- Que malo eres – dijo Eren sonriendo.

\- Lo sé – le respondió el azabache antes de atraerlo de nuevo y besarlo otra vez, se volvería adicto a esto, además del café, podía decirse que desde ahora, besar a Eren uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, a parte de la natación, claro está.

Tan enfrascados en su mundo se encontraban que no sintieron la puerta abrirse, entrando todos de una vez, para ver si Eren seguía vivo.

\- Enanin… ya que esta todo más callados venimos a ver si… - pero Hanji cayó abruptamente al ver la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Levi, acostado encima de Eren, prácticamente comiéndoselo a besos - ¡Lo sabía! – grito entusiasmada.

Eren y Levi se separaron rápidamente, estaban agitados y Eren más rojo que un tomate por haber sido pillados de esa manera por todos.

\- Tsk… loca… toca antes de entrar –le pidió molesto el azabache.

\- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! – gritaba eufórica Hanji.

\- ya cállate – dijo molesto Levi.

\- Etto… - hablo tímidamente Eren - ¿no les desagrada esto? – pregunto preocupado por la reacción de sus amigo.

\- ¿Por qué debería? – pregunto Mikasa – desde siempre he sabido que te gustaba Levi – hablo despreocupada, alarmando a Eren.

\- ¡Tanto se me notaba! – pregunto el castaño.

\- Si amigo, si con tan solo ver a Levi se te iluminaban los ojos. – respondió Armin sonriendo.

Por otro lado Levi miraba a sus amigos, él también quería saber la opinión de ellos, aunque prácticamente la de Hanji podía adivinarla.

\- Era de esperarse – le dijo Erwin sonriendo.

\- ¿Esperarse? -pregunto Levi frunciendo su ceño.

\- ¡Oh, si enanin! ¡Tampoco fuiste muy discreto que digamos! – se le adelanto Hanji, cuando Erwin hablaría.

\- Hanji tiene razón, Levi – concedio Erwin.

-Tsk… y yo que pensaba que disimulaba muy bien – se escudó Levi.

\- Y lo hacías – replico Erwin, Levi solo levanto una ceja – El problema es que somos tus amigos y te conocemos demasiado bien.

\- Tsk… que molestos – dijo a modo de respuesta.

\- Si, Erencito – decía Hanji mientras se acercaba a Eren y le tomaba las manos – vieras tú la sonrisa que podía cada vez que recibían un mensaje tuyo o una llamada – dijo a modo cómplice, pero alto para que todos escucharan.

\- Cállate de una vez, maldita cuatro ojos – dijo avergonzado por primera vez Levi.

De la nada apareció la doctora en la enfermería, haciéndolos callar a todos abruptamente.

\- ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? – pregunto la doctora enojada – El paciente está enfermo, y debe descansar, así que si son tan amables… - pidió apuntando la puerta con su mano.

\- ¡Hugh! Ya que Erencito, nos veremos después – dijo Hanji, saliendo del lugar.

\- Esto es tu culpa cuatro ojos dijo molesto Levi –al verla salir.

\- Nos vemos al rato, Eren – se despidió Armin.

\- Te estaré esperando afuera – dijo Mikasa a su hermano.

\- Nos vemos - le dijo Erwin antes de salir.

Levi espero a que todos se fueran y que la doctora se diera vuelta, para acercarse a Eren y robarle un beso, que hizo sonrojar al castaño y sonreír bobamente.

\- Mocoso, que te quede claro, ahora tu eres mío – dijo de despedida Levi mirando al castaño.

\- Ok – susurro Eren, a modo de respuesta haciendo sonreír a Levi, antes de salir de ahí.

Eren solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y acurrucarse en la cama, hasta que se acercó la doctora a revisarlo.

\- ¿Qué raro? – se dijo ella – Estas rojo, pero no tienes fiebre – le dijo al menor, haciéndolo sonrojar aun mas - ¿Te siente bien? – pregunto.

\- Mejor que nunca – respondió sonriendo, antes de darse vuelta y seguir durmiendo un rato más, conciliando el sueño de inmediato, se tocó lo labios entre sueños y sonrió, ya ustedes imaginaran con quien estaba soñando ¿no?

¿Fin?

* * *

Wow! 8.081 palabras… ni shoo me la creo… Min deberías trabajar bajo presión más seguido Jajaja…. Bueno espero que les haya gustado la historia… me divertí escribiéndola, sobre todo porque no sabía qué diablos iba a escribir xD

Bueno sin más esperar que se hayan entretenido como yo

Pasen y lean mis otras historias :D

Me pensaré el hacerle otro capítulo, depende de la afluencia de público que tenga ewe

**¿Algún reviews?**

Cambio y fuera!

Min Akane


End file.
